


Nothing actually happens, sorry

by pturple_ptatoe



Series: I fell down the among us hole [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, If you’re looking for smut you’ll be disappointed, Imposters mimic the spacesuit because it’s easier, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Reader is yellow, Tentacles, imposters are alien shapeshifters not parasites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pturple_ptatoe/pseuds/pturple_ptatoe
Summary: Another scenario of imposter goes into rut/heat
Relationships: Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us)
Series: I fell down the among us hole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078103
Kudos: 22





	Nothing actually happens, sorry

You were worried about Red. Everything seemed to be going fine, and then suddenly he had said he had to go all in a rush. Like he had a bad case of the runs, or something. But that was the day before, and he was nowhere to be found today.

You hovered at the door of his quarters. “Red?”

“Yes?” His voice didn’t sound right at all.

“Just checking up on you,” you said, wanting to say more but not wanting to push it.

“It’s all—“ The words were cut off by an inhuman noice.

“Red?!?” Something was wrong, that was clear. “Red, can I come in? I just want to see that you’re okay.”

A beat.

“Yeah, I guess.”

You opened the door. You see Red huddled in the corner. He’s curled in on himself, elbows propped on knees, hands holding his head. And then you noticed the writhing things protruding from the crotch area.

You turn around, hands covering your visor. “Oh SHIT, is that your DICK???”

Red made a wheezing laugh that turned into that inhuman noice you heard before, and then some...... squelchy plopping? Okay, you had to know what that was. You turned around again to face him, and saw red round things three inches in diameter squeezing out of of the largest tentacle thing. The rest of his body was shuddering.

This continued on for a while. You weren’t sure what to do. Should you stay? Should you leave?

“This very rarely happens to me, and it’s never been this bad before.” Red said suddenly, like it was an apology he very desperately needed you to hear.

“Ah,” you said, as if that explained it all, and now everything made sense. It didn’t though, you were still very much confused. “I wonder what brought it on?”

“Well, it’s— well, I’m just really fucking attracted to you.” His voice broke at the end. 

Oh. OH. Okay.... uhhhhh. “Red, I could..... would - would you like me to - would you like help....“ 

You were suddenly distracted as the crotch tentacles got even bigger and copious amounts of even more slick was produced. Red swore angrily at himself, and then started furiously shoving the round egg things into a large mouth that ripped open in his chest. 

You stood there utterly confused, realizing just how out of depths you were in. You began kinda wishing you could go back to your tasks, where at least there you could be useful.

“It’s okay, Yellow,” he said softly. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay,” you said, and then left his room.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I just wanted to subvert expectations. Realistically, though, Red would have broken Yellow by accident if they tried anything sexual together.


End file.
